A Fatal Predicament
by GingerSnap08
Summary: Rory finds her life going great; she moved to Forks for a change in scenery, and also to be closer to the Cullens. However, she runs into trouble when Embry Call imprints on her...AFTER he has already seen her once.
1. Chapter 1

Rory was trying to start a new life away from her vampire parents. That's right, _vampires_. She had decided to move to Forks because that's where the only other half vampire lived that she knew of. So, when Rory had finished unpacking all of her belongings in her new house--in record speed--she wasn't the least bit surprised when the Cullen family dropped in for a visit.

"Rory!" Bella shrieked at her. "It's been a while!"

"Yeah, I've missed you guys, too." Rory led them into the living room and offered them a bag of blood.

"No thanks." Carlisle rejected politely. "I don't do human blood."

"It's not human, uncle Carlisle." Rory sighed. "Is there something wrong with your nose?"

"Must be."

"So, how are Nicholas and Sarah of the Denali coven?" Edward asked.

It would've been nice to say that Nicholas was the newest member of their coven, but not too long after Tanya turned Nicholas, he fell in love with a human-Sarah-and they ended up having a child--much to Tanya's dismay.

"They're doing better now that the whole nightmare is over. By nightmare, I mean my existence." Rory sighed.

"I'm glad you're around." Renesme strung her arm across Rory's shoulder. "Now I'm not the only one."

"That's a plus." Rory agreed. "I hear your peace treaty is going well?"

"Yes." Esme nodded her head. "We've been much friendlier towards each other since we realized they're not werewolves.

"Good, because I plan on spending a lot of time at the beach." Rory smile. "I love the water."

"Right." Bella chuckled. "You just want to see Embry."

"No I don't." She denied a little too fast.

"Well, we were on our way to Port Angeles." Edward changed the subject. "Bella and I need new furniture. Would you like to come with us?"

"No, I think I'll just stay here and explore my surroundings a little." She responded politely. "Maybe next time, though."

They said their goodbye's, and Renesme made plans to go shopping with Rory in the near future. Rory had plans made in her head before they'd even stepped out of the door; she was going to visit her friends at La Push.

Rory parked her car a quarter mile away from Jacob's house; she felt like running the rest of way due to excitement. After she got to his house and knocked on his door, however, she realized that she was in for disappointment. No one was answering, and she couldn't smell any of the guys. Sadly, she started making her way towards the beach with the intention of going for a quick swim.

"Aurora?" A deep masculine voice said from behind her. She turned and her eyes snapped to twice their size.

She turned to see Quil and squealed in glee. "Quil! How're you?"

"Good," He smiled. "I was on my way to meet up with the guys. Do you want to go with?"

Rory agreed and they made their way down the beach shore. "So, what's new with you?"

"Hmm, let's see...Jacob, Embry and I all got a house together, and we're trying to start a car shop together."

"Oh really?" Rory gasped. "_That's_ why I couldn't smell anyone at Jacob's house...Jacob finally moved out?"

"Yeah..." Quil sighed and his expression turned solemn. "Jacob couldn't live in that house anymore."

"Did something happen?"

"Yeah. His father died, Rory."

Rory stopped walking and stared at Quil. "Billy died?"

"Yeah, about a year ago." Quil smiled then. "But don't say anything to Jake, okay? He _says_ he's over it, but we know he's not."

"That's-"

"We're going to stop talking now; we're in hearing range."

They walked into the house and everyone hollered when they say Rory.

"Hey guys." She smiled at everyone, but her face fell a little when she spotted Jacob. "How's it been?"

"Okay, I guess." He caught her underlying message and glared at Quil. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"I just moved to Forks." She announced and it was suddenly quiet. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No," Seth jumped to her side. "We're just all too excited to say anything, right guys?"

"Shocked is more like it." Jacob scowled. "I can't believe you left home...and your parents."

"Yeah, well that's a long story that I don't feel like getting into right now." Rory sighed at him, then smiled. "You got any food? I'm in the mood to eat like a human."

"You should know we have an endless supply of food." Quil laughed. "What do you want?"

"A burger sounds good." She answered. A quick glance around showed her that there was someone missing. "Where's Embry? I hear he lives here, too. Nice house by the way."

"Thanks." Quil and Jacob said in unison.

"Embry went to pick Claire up for me." Quil answered her question non-chalantly. "I was going to get her myself, but I sensed something wasn't right at Jake's old house...it turned out to just be you."

"Oh, are you babysitting?" Rory asked.

"Are you kidding?" Quil laughed as he slapped a slab of meat into the frying pan. "No, I'm not babysitting...well, _technically_ I am, but Claire and I are..._meant_ to be, if you know what I mean."

"You...imprinted on her?" Rory asked, surprised.

"You didn't know? I imprinted on her about six years ago." He looked at her. "What?"

Rory realized that she must have looked like an idiot, and laughed. "That's just a shock to me. I've never heard of anyone imprinting on someone _that_ young, ya' know?"

"So, how're your folks?" Jacob asked, changing the subject.

"They're good." She frowned again. "That's as far as I'm gong on that subject."

It was quiet for a while until Rory excused herself to use the facilities. It was when she was walking back that she heard another voice speak up, a voice she loathed. His back was towards her as she watched their conversation.

"Hey, I brought a re-supply of beer." He said loudly. "I noticed we were out."

"Hey, we have a visitor, so show her some manners, got it?" Rory heard Jacob order.

"Is it Renesme?" He asked. "You're only that touchy about how I behave around _her_."

"Hi Embry." Rory glared at him.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Embry shrieked. "I don't wan her here!"

"Well, unfortunately this isn't just _your_ house, Em." Quil sighed.

"Don't worry about it." Rory grimaced. "I'm going home anyways."

"See what you've done now, jerk-wad?" Jacob growled at him.

"Good, take yourself back to Alaska where you belong." Embry huffed.

"Oh, you don't realize how wrong that statement was,." Rory smiled evilly. "My home is here in Forks."

Rory was tired of sitting around her empty house by herself, so she decided to visit Renesme and Bella. Her drive to their house was a short one, so she arrived there in no time.

"Hey, Bells." Rory grinned at her as she walked into the door. "Is Renesme home?"

"No, she went to Port Angeles with Emmett." She sighed. "I'm glad to see you don't want to see me, though."

"Actually I'm glad to have anyone's company right now." Rory confessed. "I'm tired of sitting at home with no one to talk to."

"I know how you feel." Bella sighed and looked around her kitchen where she sat looking at magazines. "Edward seems to be gone more and more lately...I just don't understand it."

"Are you guys having...problems, Aunt Bella?" Rory placed her hand on Bella's shoulder. "You can talk to me if you want."

"No, I don't think we're having problems...I just think that we're finally getting to the point in our relationship where we're not up each other's butts all the time."

"Oh...mom and dad hit that mark a long time ago." Rory frowned. "That's part of why I moved to Forks."

"I figured there was something..." Bella hesitated. "Are they working things out?"

"Yeah. I told them to fix their problems or I'm not going back." Rory smiled suddenly. "I might just stay here even if they _do_ fix their problems; it's beautiful here."

"I used to hate it here when I first moved in with Charlie." Bella chuckled. "Every thing was too _green_."

"You'd probably have appreciated it more if all you've ever lived in was white." Rory and Bella laughed together, then Rory said, "I visited Jacob the other day."

"Yeah? I haven't talked to him in a while. How was it?"

"It was fine until Embry walked in." Rory crossed her arms and scowled. "I was _going_ to behave myself around him this time, but he started being a jerk...so I left."

"Are you guys going to be sore at each other forever?" Bella asked in seriousness. "I mean, I know you guys have forever and everything, but come one, Aurora."

"I'll stop when he does." Rory sighed..

"What's the story with you two, anyways?" Bella asked as she stood up and looked out of the window.

"We were fine with each other until he went off on my father last summer." Rory smiled. "I guess I should high-five Embry for what he did, though."

Bella looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Edward didn't tell you?" Rory laughed. "My dad said that Embry was just a filthy mutt, and then next thing you know, Embry had punch my dad in the jaw."

"Good gravy..." Bella gasped. "I'm surprised that World War III didn't break out."

"Yeah, Edward took care of it." She looked away ashamedly, "If Edward wasn't taken..."

"I know, I'm really lucky."

"You wouldn't be talking about me, would you?" Edward gave Rory a suspicious look, even though he already knew every word that was said between the two women.

"Don't flatter yourself, love." Bella pecked his cheek. "Do you need to go hunting tonight?"

"Yeah, actually, I was going to go now. Do you need to go?" Edward asked Rory.

"No, thanks. I should be good for a while."

Edward was hasty to go hunting, so Rory had to leave their house. After she roamed around the small city of Forks, she decided to tempt fate and drop in on the boy of La Push.

When she pulled into the driveway, Embry's truck wasn't in the driveway, and she was thankful for that.

"You're here, about time!" Quil shouted before Rory could even shut her car door. "You need to get in here, pronto!"

"What's going on?"

"You'll see when you get in there." Jacob said from behind her. "What did you do to him?"

"_Who?_" Rory asked, panicked. "Did I hurt someone?"

"We think so." Seth appeared on the porch. "It's disgusting; you're all he's been able to talk about since you left."

Rory entered the house to be bombarded by a huge, sweltering form. After a slight struggle, she realized it was Embry.

"Get _off_ of me, you giant oaf!" She shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"We've had something very unusual happen here, Rory." Jacob started to explain.

"What? It's not like he's _imprinted_ on me, or anything." Rory joked, then sobered as Jacob and Quil nodded their heads at her. "You've got to be kidding me! That's supposed to happen at _first sight_!"

"I know." Jacob agreed. "That's why it's very odd."

"Embry, are you out of your _mind?_"

"It's not like I chose this." Embry looked at her cheerfully. "I still h-h-_h_...I can't even say I don't like her, Jake! What the hell..."

"I don't know..." Jacob rubbed his head. "Do you have any special powers that would put off people's emotions?"

"No, Jake. I'm not Jasper." Rory sighed. "Great. I'm never going to get rid of you."

Rory stayed at Jacob's house overnight as they tried to figure out the new events that had plagued their lives, but to no avail. Finally they decided that they would have to talk to Carlisle about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle was at a loss of words. All he could do was stare at Rory, while at the same time, examine Embry's behavior. Even after he'd thought about it for a few hours, Carlisle still couldn't come up with an explanation.

"Well if you don't know, then I don't know who would!" Rory exclaimed. "You've _got_ to help us, Carlisle!"

"Now, now," Bella interjected. "Let's not get so dramatic, alright? I think it's a good thing that you two are bound together forever. And besides, you _did_ say you should give him a high-five for punching your father..."

"What gives you the right to repeat any of that?" Rory snapped, then looked at her friend apologetically. "Sorry."

"Well, Embry _is_ the last one to imprint." Edward pointed out. "Even Seth and Leah have found someone."

"Alright, it's really not the imprinting that I'm worried about, okay?" Embry spoke up. "I just want to know if there's something wrong with me! No one else has ever _not_ imprinted the first moment they've seen their soul mate."

"I'll have to do some research, Embry, but I'm sure Edward and I will figure something out." Carlisle secured him.

"In the meantime," Alice grinned. "Why don't you two try to make it work?"

"There's no _way_-"

"How about just try?" Edward's velvety voice was suddenly in Rory's ear. Of course he was speaking low enough that only _she_ could hear him, and that made Rory's knees weak. "Just give him a chance...he really needs a break, okay?"

"Alright." Rory finally agreed. "We'll work on it. No promises, though."

* * *

Why don't you like me, Rory?" Embry asked in exasperation. "What did I ever do to you?"

Rory walked away. She couldn't honestly answer his question because she didn't know why she hated him so much.

"How can you _not_ like me?"

"I just don't, okay?" She snapped.

They had been working on their relationship while they were in Port Angeles until Embry commented on how badly Rory's pants fit her. After that it had all went downhill.

"I'm sorry, Rory." Embry grabbed Rory by her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. She stood there for a moment, transfixed, until she realized what he was doing.

"No, don't try that on me, Embry. I'm not falling victim for that eye-thing you do so well." She pulled away and walked towards the exit. "We're going home."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He smiled to himself. They walked to the car in silence, and then: "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Rory grimaced as she started the car. "See, another reason why this won't work. You eat too much."

"So? I can pay all the bills, love." Embry lowered his gaze to her and said softly: "You shouldn't let something as small as food come between us, Aurora. I wish you would just accept this."

"I can't. Not yet, Embry." Rory looked away from him then, and backed out of her parking space. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Depends," He smiled at her. "Is this considered a date?"

"No!" Rory looked at him like he was insane. However, after she thought about it for a moment, she changed her mind.

"Alright, then let's go to that fancy Italian place."

"I'm not dressed up." Rory shook her head.

"You're dressed up enough for me." Embry placed his hand on hers and she shivered from the warmth of it before she pulled away.

"You'll come around, Rory." Embry chuckled at her. "I'm irresistible."

"You just keep telling yourself that, Embry Call."

They arrived at the restaurant and Rory could instantly feel eyes upon her. "Embry, everyone is _staring_ at me!"

"Only because of how good lookin' you are."

"You know, it's _really_ weird to hear you say that." Rory grinned. "Especially when just the other day you were saying how much you hated me."

"You don't understand how this can change a situation." Embry took her hand as they entered the restaurant, and this time, Rory didn't pull away--which gave Embry a reason to smile widely at the hostess.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a nasal voice, looking them over.

"We need a private table in the back."

"I'm afraid I can't do that for you." She slightly emphasized the last word. "You have to be of a certain..._quality_ to dine here."

"How about we get the manager out here?" Rory snapped, suddenly furious.

"No, that's alright." Embry looked at her quickly. "We'll just take our money elsewhere."

"No, Embry. I want to talk to the manager." Rory looked at the hostess. "Today would be nice."

The hostess left and Embry turned to Rory. "Are you insane?"

"No. Just trust me, Em. She could lose her job for refusing us."

"So, we're an '_us_' now, huh?" He winked at her. Rory went to retort but the manager appeared.

"Do we have a problem?"

"Yes." Rory turned business-like instantly. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"No, I'm sorry. I can't honestly say that I do."

"I am Aurora Sinclaire." She stood up straighter. "And I believe you and my father are great friends."

"Oh, Miss Sinclaire!" The manager gasped. "I am sorry for any inconvenience the lady had pursued you with. Please follow me and I will personally take you and your husband to a private table."

"Oh, he's not my-"

"Ssh, Rory." Embry cut her off as the manager led them to a private corner booth. "Don't ruin the moment."

"You're a pig." She hissed at him as they sat down.

"May I interest you in any wine?"

"Red, please." Rory looked at Embry and rolled her eyes at his disgusted look. "And my _friend_ here will have a beer."

The manager disappeared and almost instantly, Rory caught hell from Embry.

"Would you like to explain what the hell all that was about?"

"Well, I just pulled it out of my ass, really." Rory grinned. "If we play our cards right, we might get a free meal."

"But _where_ did that come from?"

"I saw a picture of some old man on the wall and his name was Charles Sinclaire. I figured that if he was pictured on the wall, he must be someone of importance." Rory laughed across the table and admired the look of awe on Embry's face. "I told you I pulled it out of my ass."

"It was brilliant, either way." Embry smiled at her. The waitress showed up with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked in a bored manner.

"We weren't given menus." Rory smiled politely at her. "And I don't have the menu memorized."

"We'll both have the creamy chicken alfredo, garlic breadsticks with that, please." Embry winked at the waitress, and she smiled weakly back at him, then disappeared. "I wouldn't normally order for someone else, but I may never get this kind of opportunity again, and you have _got_ to try this."

"I'll over-look it this time." Rory said before she gulped down the rest of her wine. "Wow, that was good."

"Did you even taste that?"

"A little." She smiled at him as she raised her glass to the waitress. "See, if you threaten them with a big name, they jump at your every command."

The waitress appeared with another glass of wine and their breadsticks, which smelled delectable to Rory. Embry made her bite into hers first so she could see what he was talking about.

"Oh my gosh this is so good!" She admitted after her first bite. "Wow, we might have to get another plate of these."

"There's no _might_ about it. We're going to." He studied her. "I eat like a horse, remember?"

Rory almost choked on her food. "I didn't say that, Embry."

"You don't have to." He looked at her sympathetically and patted her hand. "All the guys at La Push have this appetite, so it doesn't really hurt my feelings when comments like that are made...or thought."

"True." Rory said as she slowly bit into another breadstick. She wasn't sure what was happening to her; she was starting to sympathize with him. She hated how Embry could be so sweet when she was trying her hardest to hate him.

"What are you thinking about?"

Rory jumped when she noticed that Embry had slid around the table and was now sitting right next to her. She wanted to melt into his warmth, and was trying desperately to keep her composure.

"Nothing." She lied.

"Are you sure?" He grinned at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Rory furrowed her brows as she emptied her glass and held it up again.

"Because I've been talking to you for the last three minutes. Not to mention the question I asked you." Embry smiled when she blushed. "Wow, I never thought I'd see a vampire blush."

"Halves do." She chuckled. "We can be just like humans...except when it comes to love."

"What do you mean?" Embry took her hand under the table and held it in his.

"What was your question." Rory tried to change the subject.

"Irrelevant. Explain to me what you meant just then." He pleaded.

"Renesme better not fall in love with anyone. Our kind aren't allowed to. That's why I moved to Forks...I needed to get away from everyone up there."

"So you _did_ have a boyfriend?"

"Was that your question?" Rory asked as she swallowed another gulp of wine.

"Yeah...I don't really know you." He said sheepishly. "I want to know you like Jacob and the Cullens do."

"We're working on that." It was quiet while Rory emptied yet another glass of wine and signaled for another re-fill. "Just keep in mind that I can't fall in love with you, Embry."

"You already have." He said softly as he leaned closer to her neck, where he placed a soft kiss. "Or you wouldn't be fighting this."

Embry moved back to the other side of the table when the food arrived, and they ate in silence. Rory was trying to figure out how to get out of the mess she had created, and Embry was contemplating how to keep her in it.

Over the course of their meal, they devoured three plates of breadsticks, and Rory drank seven glasses of wine. So it came as no surprise when it was time to leave and Rory couldn't walk a straight line. After they finally got out of the restaurant--on a free meal like Rory predicted--she was determined to drive home.

"I'm not going to let you drive, Aurora." Embry laughed at her as he gently placed her in the passenger seat.

"Don't call me that." She slurred.

"Why not?" He watched her as she tried to climb back out of the car.

"I hate that name." She growled, then imitated her mother's voice: "Ooh, we live in Alaska, let's call her _Aurora_..."

"I think it's a beautiful name." Embry chuckled at her again as he pushed her back into the seat. "I'm putting your seatbelt on now."

It didn't take long for Rory to fall asleep on the way back to Forks. Since Embry wasn't sure where Rory lived, he took her back to his house in La Push.

"What did you do to her?" Jacob jumped up from his chair when Embry entered carrying Rory in his arms. "You didn't kill her, did you? Edward and Bella will be all over your ass. Not to mention Rosalie, and-"

"Shut up, Jake." Embry rolled his eyes at his friend. "We went out to dinner and she had ten glasses of wine."

"More like seven." Rory mumbled sleepily.

"Okay, fine. She had _seven_ glasses." Embry placed her on his bed and giggled as he took her shoes off. "It was still enough to get her shit-faced."

"Are you leaving her here, then?"

"Yeah...I think all she needs right now is a friend...we had a pretty deep discussion tonight." Embry told Jacob in a hushed voice.

"Tell me about it later." Jacob instructed. "But we don't have a spare room tonight. Leah is out of her house again. I don't know why she doesn't leave her brother's."

"That's alright, man. I'll just sleep on the couch." Embry sighed as he covered Rory up with a blanket.

"No, Em." Rory tried to sit up. "You can sleep here."

"You won't like that in the morning, Rory." He refused.

"But I want that now, Embry."

"Just sleep with her, _Em_." Jacob mocked. "What could it hurt?"

* * *

What could it hurt? Embry thought to himself the next morning. Rory had woken up confused, and was attacking him.

"You tried to rape me!" Rory shrieked. Jacob and Quil had entered the room by then. "You dirty _pig_!"

"You practically _begged_ be sleep with you!"

"In the technical term, not sex." Quil interjected. Rory stopped thrashing around and stared at him.

"You mean we didn't..."

"No, we didn't." Embry looked pointedly at Quil and Jacob. After they left, he said: "We did get into some pretty specific details last night, though."

"I remember." She grimaced as she put her shoes on. "I have to go, Embry."

He followed Rory out of his bedroom and let her get to the door before he grabbed her arm and spun her around. It was right there, in front of everyone, that he kissed her as passionately as he could. Rory was shocked, but oddly she didn't care.

Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss while telling herself at the same time that it was wrong. Finally, he pulled back.

"Leave, Aurora." He breathed into her ear, beathless. "But I'll still be here when you're not afraid of this."

Rory stood there flabbergasted as Embry turned away from her and marched back into his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been almost a week since Rory and Embry had shared a kiss. She had busied herself with Renesme, and catching up with the rest of the Cullens. However, towards the end of the week, they started to get suspicious.

"Is there something going on?" Alice asked as Rory entered the front door.

"No, what makes you ask that?" Rory answered, avoiding all eye contact.

"Because you've never spent this much time here, not even when you came down last summer...what's going on with you and Embry, besides the kiss?"

"You know about the kiss?" Rory snapped her head towards Alice. "How?"

Alice answered by tapping her head. "I saw it."

"Oh..." Rory walked towards the living room and gasped. It had been transformed into what appeared to be a study: there were books and papers sprawled all over the place, creating a giant mess with Edward and Carlisle sitting in the middle of it. "What happened in here?"

"Research." Edward smiled at her. "We've looked through every book Carlisle has and still we haven't found anything to help with your situation."

"Do you want me to help?" Rory offered. "I mean, it _is_ my problem and everything."

"No," Carlisle refused politely. "Edward tells me that you and Alice were in the middle of a conversation. I think it would be wise to tend to that."

Rory glared at Edward as he grinned mischievously at her. She turned to face Alice, who was grinning broadly, and walked out to the back yard. They decided to go for a walk towards the field.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" Rory asked.

"What happened? I could only see some of it because of Embry being what he is and all...I didn't see the kiss itself, but I _do_ know you're contemplating doing it again."

"You're horrible!" Rory shrieked. "You shouldn't look into people's heads like that."

"I can't help it...it comes with my being." Alice chuckled cheerfully. "So, details?"

Rory explained what had happened at the mall and at dinner, leaving out the details of her fake identity. Alice grew quiet when she explained whyshe couldn't allow herself to fall in love. However, Alice grew more excited as Rory described the kiss, and she admitted that she didn't know how she felt towards Embry.

"I think you've fallen for him, Rory." Alice smiled at her friend. However, that smile disappeared when she spotted three figures moving towards them from across the field. "I didn't see them coming!"

"What are you talking about?" Rory followed Alice's gaze and inhaled quickly. "Why would the Volturi have any business here?"

"I don't know, but I think we should get back to warn the others." Alice studied her friend's face only briefly before they both sprinted off towards the house.

"What's going on?" Edward looked up in alarm as the girls appeared suddenly.

"We need to get all of this put away," Alice explained as she moved quickly to pick up papers and books. "Rory and I have just spotted the Volturi making their way towards us."

It only took a few seconds to clean up their mess, and just Carlisle was descending from the stairs after putting the last book back, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Carlisle moved to answer the door, then acted surprised. "Well hello! Please, come in."

"Thank you, Carlisle." Aro said.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" Edward asked as he led them into the newly cleaned living room. Bella appeared with Renesme at the back door and gave Edward a suspicious glance.

"Ah, hello Bella, Renesme." Aro smiled at her then answered Edward's question. "We've been traveling for a few days; we're doing our earth movement."

"Earth movement?" Rory asked. "What the hell is that?"

Carlisle gave her a look full of warning.

Aro chuckled. "It's when we make a trip around the entire world and check up on all of the vampires out there. We do it about every four to five years."

"I see."

"Hello, Aro." Esme smiled politely as she entered the room. "I thought I heard voices here. I've been down at the river playing in the water...it's been a while since I've done that."

"It's delightful, isn't it?" Aro agreed.

It was quiet until Aro stood up and nodded towards them. "It seems like everything here is normal...or at least as normal as it could be. I am happy that you like it here, Rory, it is a beautiful place. We've a long journey ahead of us."

"I wish it a safe one, Aro." Carlisle smiled. "Please, stop by any time."

They were almost in the clear when suddenly: "Rory! Rory, I need to talk to you! You can't stay away forever!"

All eyes were on Rory as Embry pounded on the door. Rory silently pleaded for him to go away, but to no avail. Rory told herself that she was going to kill him for this when she saw his tall shape enter the hall.

"A lover?" Aro asked suspiciously. "That is not allowed. Especially if he is a _shape shifter_."

"We're not lovers." Rory denied, but she could tell that Aro didn't believe her.

"What's so wrong with that?" Embry asked him. "You don't have a problem with Jacob and Renesme."

"Renesme and _Jacob_?" Aro contemplated. "My apprentices and I will talk this over during the course of the trip. At the end, we will know if we should ..._terminate_ this problem or not."

There was a low growl radiating from the back of the room. Rory sensed that it was Bella, but she wasn't sure until Aro and his group disappeared.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Embry?" Bella snapped, confirming Rory's suspicions. "You may have just gotten yourself and my daughter killed!"

"Not to mention Rory and Jacob, love." Edward placed his hands on Bella's shoulders. "Let's go before you say something you'll regret later."

Rory watched them leave as she felt anger boiling in the pit of her stomach. "You said you would stay away from me until I had decided what I was going to do!"

"I got tired of waiting, Rory." Embry retorted. "You have to know how I feel about you."

"I already do!" Rory noticed that they were suddenly alone; everyone else was polite enough to give them their privacy.

"I need to be with you, Aurora!" Embry shouted back. "You don't understand what this is doing to me!"

"Who said I _care?_" Rory tried to walk passed him, but Embry grabbed her shoulders.

"Please just let me make you understand." He pleaded.

"I don't want to right now!" Rory yelled, placing her palms against him. Things quickly got out of hand. One moment, Rory was trying not to give into the temptation to forgive him and melt against his warm skin, and then next, Embry was laying on his back against the far wall.

"What the hell was that?" Emmett appeared with Rosalie after they heard the ominous thud.

"What did you do to him?" Rosalie asked as she helped Embry to his feet.

"I'm sorry...I have to go." Rory whispered before she sprinted to her car and drove away.

* * *

Rory had avoided the Cullens and the boys of La Push for as long as she could. They had all tried to contact her one way or another over the course of three days, and Rory had tried to ignore them, but finally she'd decided that she needed to face her problems.

So when Embry knocked on her door, Rory opened it and invited him in. Embry was shocked, but he didn't say anything. He followed her into her living room and sat down on one of the chairs. Rory flinched when she noticed how carefully he sat down; it was as if he was still suffering from wounds she had inflicted.

"Yes, I am still a bit sore, Rory." Embry caused her jump when he spoke. "But don't worry about it. My kind heals fast."

"What did I do to you?"

"I don't know what you _did_, but I know that you broke my tailbone and now I have to walk around with this stupid brace. Even though I feel better, Carlisle thinks that there's still a reason to wear it." He explained. Rory sat on the couch opposite him.

"I'm sorry, Embry." Rory sighed as she tried to keep the tears out of her eyes. "I really didn't mean to..."

"Don't cry." He chuckled at her. "Why didn't you tell anyone that you could send people across the room by placing your hands on someone's chest?"

"It only happens when I'm flooded with emotion." She explained quickly. "I was confused because I was mad at you, but I wanted to--never mind."

"Wanted to what?" He asked after he sat down next to her on the couch. The heat radiating off of him soothed her.

"I wanted to lean into your warmth, Embry." Rory looked at him. "I wanted to forgive you and kiss you...I'm falling in love with you."

Embry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. He held her there while she cried quietly and when she was done he kissed her softly on the lips.

She didn't object. Instead, she let him deepen the kiss while she wrapped her arms around him and tangled her hands in his hair. It was starting to get heated when there was a knock on the door.

"Ignore it." Embry sighed into her ear.

"I can't." Rory untangled herself from him and ran to the door. It was Edward and Bella. "Hi."

"We just wanted to check up on you...are you doing okay? You look kind of flushed...you're not getting a cold, are you?" Bella asked as she walked into the house. "Renesme had a cold once, trust me, it wasn't pretty..."

"Bells, I think we should go." Edward hinted as he gave Rory a knowing look.

"Nonsense, Edward. We just got here..." Bella trailed off when Embry appeared in the doorway. "Oh...hey Embry."

"Hey guys." He smiled broadly. "Don't worry about leaving. I was just going myself."

"You were?" Rory looked disappointed. "I thought you were going to stay here for a while."

"I wasn't expecting you to answer the door...I was on my way to Port Angeles." He explained. "I would invite you in, but I think you should talk about your powers with Bella and Edward."

"When will you be back?"

"Around nine. I'll stop back by." Embry leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead and then he was out of the door.

"That is weird." Carlisle commented as Rory exhibited her power with Emmett. "I've never seen anything like that."

"It's almost as if a bunch of energy is penetrating through your hands and propelling your victim through the air." Edward sighed.

"That's exactly what it is." Carlisle agreed. "What you have seems to be extraordinarily powerful. I advise you to be more careful."

"But I've tried Uncle Carlisle!" Rory exclaimed. "Why do you think I moved here?"

"Why don't you tell us the real story?" Edward asked quietly.

"Why don't you?" Rory retorted. "You obviously already know! I wish everyone would just stay out of my head!"

"We can't help it, Rory." Alice chimed in. "We can't just turn this on and off. I can see everyone's future that I meet, and Edward hears everyone's thoughts whether or not he wants to...just like you can't really control your power."

"I could, though. That's the problem." Rory argued. "Why else do you think I've left every time I get angry? I don't want to hurt the ones that I'm closest to."

It was quiet for a moment, but a feeling of calm covered everyone as Jasper entered the room.

"I think you should tell us, Rory." Jasper said. "I just got off the phone with Nicholas, and all he could say was that you were an abomination."

Rory winced at that. Those were the words spoken towards her before she left. After a moment of deliberation, Rory decided to confess why she'd moved to Forks.

"I killed someone." She spoke bluntly. "I killed the man that I fell in love with, okay? He was human, and my parents forbid our relationship so we figured that they'd never know if we snuck around. My father caught us, and as you can imagine, all hell broke loose. We got into a nasty argument and in all of the confusion and anger, I blasted my boyfriend."

It was quiet while everyone mulled that over, and Rory tried her hardest to keep her tears to herself. Bella moved to sit next to her, but Rory refused.

"I'm sorry, Bells, but I can't have anyone near me right now." Rory apologized, and Bella nodded her head in understanding.

"I am confused," Emmett said. "How did you end up 'blasting' your boyfriend?"

Rory gained her composure and said: "He grabbed me from behind and like I said, it was a confused mess. I didn't realize that I had gotten him until it was too late."

"That helps us." Carlisle said. "We're going to work on this with you, okay?"

"I don't want to!" She refused at once. "You'll get hurt, Carlisle."

After a great deal of argument from both Rory and the Cullens, it was decided that Rosalie, Alice and Emmett would help her overcome her power.

"We'll start tomorrow." Alice stated. "But right now, I see a giant blank spot in your future, which means that Embry or one of the other La Push men is on their way."

Sure enough, the doorbell rang a few minutes after Alice's prediction.

"I want you to tell Embry everything, alright?" Rosalie instructed. "You need to get it out of your system so we can start fresh in the morning. Meet us in the clearing."

* * *

Rory was suddenly relieved that she was away from the Cullens, but at the same time she was dreading the next few minutes when she would spill her dark secret to Embry. As they arrived to her house and got out of the car, Embry pulled her into his arms.

"What's the matter?" He asked softly as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Rory instantly had tears in her eyes as she pulled away from him. "Don't touch me, Em."

"Are we back to that again?" Embry growled. "What did they say to you that has put us back to square one?"

"We need to talk, let's go inside." Rory ordered. Embry stood there without moving. "If you want to know what's going on, then get inside."

Embry obliged and it wasn't long before Rory had spilled the entire story to him. It was quiet for a long time afterwards until Embry got up and walked out of the door. Rory stayed where she sat and waited. When Embry didn't come back inside, she went out to see what he was doing.

"Embry?" She called. His car was still parked in the driveway, but Embry himself was no where to be seen. Not being able to stand it anymore, Rory started walking through the woods and before she knew it, she was running as fast as she could.

After she'd been running a while, a familiar smell drifted across her nose, but she couldn't place what it was. Rory halted and smelled around. It didn't take too long to realize what it was: a dead body. Further inspection revealed that it was Nahuel, the original half-vampire. Terrified, Rory sprinted to the Cullen's house.

"Calm down, Rory!" Bella held her shoulders. "What are you trying to say?"

"Na...Nahuel...he's in the woods." Rory stuttered. "he's..."

"What's going on?" Edward asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Rory said that Nahuel is in the woods, but she won't say what she's doing in the woods. Did you know he was planning a visit?"

"No, but maybe Carlisle did." Edward looked at Rory. "What happened to Nahuel?"

"_He's dead!_" Rory finally spit out. Everything was quiet, and then suddenly Rory felt herself being jerked up and then she was outside.

"You're going to take me to him!" Edward shouted as he dragged Rory behind him.

"Let go of me, Edward." Rory warned. He let go and she nudged her head to the east. "He's that way. Stay close behind me."

Rory led Edward back into the woods until they finally came upon Nahuel's remains. Though she had met Nahuel only once, Rory felt a great pang of remorse and anger towards his death.

"His aunt is not going to be happy." Edward snarled. "It looks like the works of a darkling...though I thought they died out in the seventeenth century."

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to take him back Carlisle's." Edward picked up what remained of Nahuel and ran back to the Cullens.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Note to Readers: I appreciate those of you who have bothered to keep reading this story. This is the first story that I have bothered posting on the net, and when I started it, I honestly had no idea where I was going with it. Thank you for your comments, and I hope you enjoy the rest of it!!**

* * *

"Darklings are very difficult to describe." Carlisle told his family and Rory. Nahuel's aunt had already been contacted and was on her way. "They were thought to vanish around sixteen seventy-five."

"Is there a way that someone could have made more?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Yes indeed." Carlisle paused. "But it would take someone very powerful to create a monster like this."

"Can you attempt to explain what it is?" Rory asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"They are a dark vampire." Carlisle started. "They are raised to hunt a specific target or targets. The target is usually chosen by the master and after that, nothing is safe."

"And you think that this darkling is after Rory and me now?" Renesme asked bravely.

Carlisle was quiet for a moment, and then: "Yes. I suggest that you two stay in this house at all times until this is taken care of."

"I can take care of myself." Rory stood up. Carlisle gave her a look that said to sit down and behave. "Do you think that Aro is the cause of this?"

"Quite possibly." Esme answered. "It definitely wouldn't be surprising."

"Do you think we should contact him about this?" Edward asked.

Rory sat there and listened to the Cullens debate over what they all thought should be done when there was a knock on the front door. Alice sprinted to get it and returned with Embry, Jacob and Quil. Jacob rushed to Renesme, and Embry scooped Rory into his arms.

"They were both out running when they discovered this body in the woods." Quil explained. "They said it smiled like a vampire and human at the same time, so they freaked out and thought it was one of the girls."

"It was Nahuel." Rosalie whispered.

"I'm so glad it wasn't you." Embry said into Rory's ear. He sat down in the chair and placed her in his lap. Rory wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed herself against him.

"You're not scared of me?"

"Why would I be?" Embry pushed her away a little. "Just because you killed your last boyfriend doesn't mean I'll let you kill me."

Rory flinched at the mention of her murder, but allowed him to kiss her lightly.

"I love you, Aurora." Embry whispered.

"I love you too." She admitted. "I always have...it was fun to pretend that I hated you though."

"You're one sick individual." He laughed at her. "When I first moved here, Bella picked on me for wanting to see you..."

"It's true." Bella grinned. "She was one love-sick puppy last summer."

"I feel bad now." Embry looked at Rory apologetically. "I treated you like shit."

"Hence the reason I pretended to hate you." Rory kissed him. "But that's okay. Look at us now."

"Can we get back on topic now?" Quil asked. "Now that we know everyone's still alive--with the exception of Nahuel--what a pity. I liked him."

"So did we." Carlisle agreed. "He was a very polite young man."

"I think I'm going to track this darkling." Edward announced. At once Bella protested his statement.

"I don't think that you need to be putting yourself in that position."

"Relax." Edward hushed her. "You know I'd have Emmett and Jasper to support me. I'll be fine."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Carlisle interjected. "These things are very dangerous."

"What the hell is a darkling?" Jacob asked; he still had a protective hold on Renesme. "And how can I kill it."

"We." Edward corrected.

"It is very difficult to destroy one of these things." Carlisle said after he caught Jacob, Embry and Quil up to speed. "It involves knowing who created the darkling."

"What does that have to do with it?" Rory asked.

"In order to kill a darkling, you have to terminate the master."

"That doesn't sound too hard." Emmett smiled. "Edward and I have taken care of vampires before, what's one more?"

"That's just the first part." Carlisle shook his head. "You idiots really don't know what you're asking for."

"It's not like I have to sacrifice myself or anything." Embry joked, then sobered at Carlisle's look.

"Normally, the weakest one would die. But with this being so new, I just don't know. I hate being unsure of this." Carlisle admitted.

"What do we do after we kill the master?" Rosalie asked.

"You are not helping." Emmett argued after he noticed the terms she'd used.

"Why? Because I'm a woman?" She hissed. "Killing isn't just a man's job, you know."

"You have to dissect it, for the most part." Carlisle went on. "It will keep fighting you until you find a certain organ and destroy it."

"And what organ is that?" Embry questioned.

"I don't know." He answered. "It depends on the master."

"So all we have to do is have Emmett sit on it while the rest of us take it apart." Edward stated.

"No, Darklings are very strong, Edward. It would be able to lift all of us in one hand while picking up our house at the same time."

"Well that complicates things." Jasper chuckled. "I say we get to work setting up a plan."

It was almost an hour before they were done planning. Rory was granted permission from Carlisle to go back to her house for the night.

"But only if Embry is with you at all times."

Rory happily agreed and they went back to her house. She tossed herself on the sofa and closed her eyes.

"You don't sleep." Embry stated.

"No, but I do get headaches, and right now, I have a small one." She peaked at him.

"I know what will fix that." He smiled at her before he kissed her.

Rory responded by lacing her fingers in his hair. He decided to get more comfortable and pulled her off of the couch and on top of him. Rory could feel the heat radiating off of Embry's bare chest and pressed herself closer.

Embry tentively swept his hand under her shirt and caressed her bare back. As she un-buttoned his pants, he tore her shirt off--literally.

"I liked that shirt." Rory mumbled. "You owe me another one!"

"Fine." He grinned at her.

Rory suddenly found both herself and Embry naked and in the midst of passion. It was a new experience for her, ad she didn't quite know what to do. Finally she screamed out as she felt an explosion from deep inside of her. She laid her limp body against Embry's and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Please, keep your thoughts to yourself, Rory!" Edward shrieked when he saw her. It caused a deep blush to break out across her face.

"Shut up, Edward." She snapped. "It's not as if I have a mind shield like Bella, you know?"

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie asked as she strolled up to them.

"You don't want to know." Embry smirked. "Trust me."

"So, are we doing this or what?" Jacob asked as he exited the Cullen's house.

"I think we should wait." Alice suggested. "I can see Aro, and it gets pretty hostile between he and Bella."

"So why should we wait?" Quil asked as he crossed his arms.

"Because I can see Edward there, and if I can see him there, then that means you guys haven't left yet...and since I can see this at all means that you guys aren't there."

"It could be after we get back." Jacob pointed out. "So what do we do now?"

"I think we should wait." Emmett said.

"Screw that," Jacob disagreed. "I'm going to start searching for that thing."

Before anyone could protest, Jacob had already kissed Renesme and was off into the woods with Quil behind him. Rory turned towards Embry and frowned.

"Stay?" She pleaded quietly.

"You know I have to go with them, love." He placed his forehead against hers and whispered: "If anything happens to me, just know that I'll always love you, okay? No matter how horribly you've screwed up in the past...I really wish you would've told me how you felt about me last summer, you know."

"Oh Em, this really isn't the time for that." Rory sighed as she threw her arms around him. "I love you, so you'd better come back in one piece."

Embry kissed her tenderly, but it was over too quickly. Rory stood there while she watched Embry transform and even after he'd been gone for nearly fifteen minutes, Emmett had to pull her into the house.

"They're not the smartest for going off alone," He tried to assure her. "But they'll be fine, Rory."

She nodded her head in agreement as they all went inside. For the first time since she arrived back in Forks, Rory ventured through the Cullen's house. She looked at the pictures on the wall as she recalled the history lesson Edward and Carlisle had given her the previous summer. When she'd gotten to where the piano was, Rory sat down on the bench and placed her hands on the familiar keys.

She was well into Bach's third movement before she realized she had an audience. Rory blushed and stopped playing.

"No, please continue." Edward encouraged. "I think that you could give me a good run."

"Do you want to test that theory?" Rory challenged. Edward obliged and sat down next to her. Bella grinned at the both of them.

"It's been so long since he's even thought about playing..." She said sadly.

"I'll start again." Edward looked at the tenderly. "For you, love."

Rory started playing random notes until she found a rhythm that she was comfortable with. It didn't take Edward as long to find a tune that he liked and went well with Rory's. As they went further into the song it sped up until eventually, their hands were a blur across the piano keys. Rory was the first to mess up.

"I'm a bit rusty." She admitted sheepishly. "It's been a few years."

"I thought that it was brilliant." Rosalie smiled. "Edward, I think we've found someone just as good--if not better--at playing."

"Thanks." Rory smiled. Suddenly, Alice jumped up.

"They're here."

The group moved outside to greet Aro. Oddly, he was alone this time; Alice looked to be in deep thought.

"I thought for sure he'd have people with him..."

"This is new," Carlisle said in surprise. "You hardly ever travel alone, my friend."

"I'm afraid that it is necessary on this trip." He glowered at Rory. "I see the darkling didn't get its intended victim."

"It was you." Bella hissed. "You asshole, what gives you the right to stick something like that on someone?"

"I am the power in this world, Isabella." Aro chuckled at her. "You really shouldn't talk to me like that; it could be your head I come after next."

"What's going on?" Emmett asked. "Why did you create a darkling?"

"Because there are certain species that just shouldn't exist." He replied as his eyes raked over Renesme and Rory. "One of them is standing in front of me, and the other..."

"The other?" Bella pressed on when Aro quit talking.

"Is being dealt with as we speak." He turned he crooked face towards Rory. "It's too bad that you just found your love only to turn right around and lose him."

Bella leapt for Aro, but she was too slow; Rory beat her to him by using her force. Aro flew through the air and landed almost on the other side of the clearing. Rory then sprinted to where he was laying and grabbed his head.

"That was remarkable." Aro gasped towards her. "But you know that if you kill me, your own life is over."

"You tried to kill me, you sick bastard." Rory growled as she pulled at Aro's head; it made a loud popping sound as it was detached.

"We need to find the guys." Edward said from behind her. "You need to stay here with Esme while we--"

"I don't think so."

"Are you out of your mind?" Esme and Rory both shouted at the same time.

"You guys are going to need every bit of help you can get." Rory placed her hands on her hips.

"All of us are going." Esme stated.

Edward rolled his eyes at the suggestion, but agreed in the end. They all sprinted off following the boys' scents. Rory was the first to spot them; they were cornered near a large group of boulders. She signaled to the others and Edward and Emmett ran away from them into the woods.

Rory and the others stopped only a few yards away, causing the darkling to be distracted by them as Jacob and Quil attacked from behind. Not knowing what to do, Rory used her force on it which turned out to be a mistake.

The darkling attacked Esme, throwing her against one of the boulders with the strength of at least a thousand vampires. It was no surprise when Esme didn't stand back up.

"What were you thinking?" Carlisle hissed. Rory ignored him and went for the darkling again.

Jacob and Embry were there to help; Quil seemed to have disappeared.

"Rory jump back!" Alice screamed. Rory did what she was told in time to avoid the darkling's claws to puncture her.

All at once, Rory was pushed back and the rest of the group moved in. Edward and Emmett appeared out of no where, while Quil showed up with what appeared to be the rest of the pack. Rory tried to get another hit in, but to no avail.

"Jacob's got the head!" Edward shouted. Rory looked and, sure enough, Jacob had a head in his mouth. She had to turn around to save herself the revulsion of watching him gnaw on it.

Finally Rory was able to get near the darkling, and Jasper ordered her to blast it. The darkling went sailing towards the boulders, where it landed with a dull thud.

"Is it dead?" Renesme asked.

"I don't think so." Rory pointed as the headless body started to get back up.

"No, it's not dead yet," Carlisle said. "But it is at a great disadvantage without its head."

Rory tore an arm off and mutilated it, and when that didn't stop it, she tore the other arm off and shredded that one, too. By the time she was done, all that was left was the torso.

"Why can't we burn it?" Edward asked.

"It'll scream." Carlisle answered feebly.

"So?" Rosalie sighed. "Bella screams all the time."

"It's a high-pitched squeal. Trust me, you wouldn't like it." Carlisle shook his head. "We can only burn it after it is destroyed."

That was all Rory needed. Without any sort of warning, she sent blast after blast of force towards the flopping torso, and when that didn't seem to help, she stomped on it. Finally, Embry--who was wearing shorts-- pulled her off of it and into his arms.

"I don't think stomping on it is going to get the job done." He said softly.

"Actually, something did." Edward announced. Carlisle confirmed that it was indeed dead.

"What was the organ?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it was something in the torso. I think all of that force from Rory must have crushed it or something."

The group picked up the darkling's remains and burned them. Only after they were all sure that the darkling was forever gone, did they head towards home.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Author's Note: This story is almost complete. I wrote this chapter and the next in the pre-dawn hours of the morning...so just ignore the corney parts, okay?**

* * *

The trip back to the house--however short--was quiet. Carlisle sprinted home the quickest with Esme in his arms wanting to check her over as soon as possible. It wasn't until they returned to the house that Rory had an idea.

"Alice, you said that you saw _three_ of them?" Rory questioned.

"Yes."

"I think someone should look around and make sure that they're not going to pull anything on us." Rory suggested. The guys nodded, and shortly left the women alone.

"I'm glad at least one of them is worried enough to stick around." Rosalie said sarcastically.

It didn't take long for them to return. Having a sense of relief bestowed upon her, Rory left the Cullens--and a newly awakened Esme-- returned to her house with Embry.

* * *

**2 1/2 Months Later**

Rory and Embry were walking through the woods hand-in-hand. They were quietly enjoying each other's presence until they came upon the stream. Embry sat on one of the over-sized boulders and pulled Rory down on his lap.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Embry asked her.

"Yeah," Rory instantly blushed. "How could I forget? You were swimming naked in the stream with Jacob and Quil...in the middle of May."

"Hey, when your body reaches these temperatures, that icy water doesn't affect you." Embry laughed one of his genuine laughed that Rory couldn't live without. "I think that's when I knew there should be something between us."

"But you--"

"I know." He cut her off. "I was mean...I'm sorry for that. I hated your father."

"I know." Rory sighed sadly into his chest.

The situation between Rory and her parents hadn't changed for the better over the course of five months. Most people would have found that alarming, but not Rory; she rather enjoyed being parent-free.

"I love you, Rory." Embry said as their lips lightly touched.

"Are you about to confess to something?" She pretended to be alarmed.

"No." He answered, kissing her again.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked, truly alarmed now. "You're shaking, and sweat in protruding off of your forehead...are you sick?"

"No, Rory." Embry rolled his eyes. "This is just really difficult, okay?"

Rory was silent until he got up and placed her on the boulder. It wasn't until he kneeled in front of her that she got the idea and tears sprang to her eyes.

"I love you, Aurora. I want to you to spend your life with me...I'll love you all of the time, no matter how moody you are, and I promise to always protect you." Embry paused as he seemed to summon his nerve. "Will you marry me?"

Rory was quiet for was seemed to Embry like an eternity. Finally, Rory nodded her head yes, and Embry slipped a ring on her finger. She looked down and gasped.

"How can you afford this?" She asked.

"Hey, just because I'm not a vampire, doesn't mean I don't have any money."

"Yes, but I mean you buy this huge rock, plus we're going to have to worry about baby expenses-" Rory cut herself off when she realized what she had just said. Embry looked at her through watery eyes.

"Baby?" He asked in disbelief. "You're...we're...?"

"I'm almost three months along, Em." Rory stated through sobs. The sight of Embry crying had caused her to cry, too. Not to mention the fact that the moment was one giant emotional roller coaster.

They sat on that over-sized boulder, entwined in each other's arms until it was twilight. Finally, they decided to go back and tell everyone the good news.

As predicted by the both of them, both the Cullens and the La Push clan were ecstatic by the news. Renesme and Alice fought over who would plan the wedding and baby shower, while Edward agued with Emmett and Jasper about Embry's bachelor party.

"I remember mine, okay?" Edward told the both of them. "It was pretty wild, and I don't think Embry would want anything like _that_...you guys get too carried away."

"Wild, huh?" Bella asked from behind. Edward cringed on the inside as she gave him one of those We'll-talk-about-it-later looks. "Our daughter has spent too much time with Alice, by the way."

"Why not just let them have fun planning?" Embry asked. "It's not like they get to do this very often."

It was agreed. Emmett and Jasper would plan Embry's party, while Alice agreed to let Renesme be in charge, but she would help with the planning.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Note to Readers: This is indeed the final chapter...I am grateful to those of you who have taken the time to read and comment me on this. If you have any ideas as to how I can make my future stories better, feel free to let me know. Thanks.**

* * *

**The Wedding**

"Come on, Rory!" Alice hollered. It was the day of the wedding and everywhere Rory went, chaos followed.

"Carefully, though." Renesme added. "We don't need another incident."

Rory rolled her eyes as she remembered her fall down the stairs. At first everyone was worried about the baby, but Rory assured them that she knew the baby was fine because it was kicking still.

"This is why I think we should have it in the back yard." Rory grimaced. "No stairs."

"What do you think it'll be like?" Rosalie had asked, fascinated that there was going to be another baby in the family.

"Hopefully nothing like me." Rory replied in reference to her power. They all laughed at her, but Alice knew she wasn't kidding.

Now however, Alice, Renesme and Rosalie were trying to fit Rory into her wedding dress, without much success.

"We may have to cut it and sew a panel into the side." Alice clnched her brows.

"No!" Rory objected.

Unlike Bella, Rory had let Alice and Renesme go to any length that they wanted. The dress was white with a full train. The straps were made out of a sheer white fabric, and the bottom of the gown was scattered with diamonds.

"Well, it's either that, or you don't get to wear this beast." Renesme joined into their conversation. "You were a bit smaller when you were fitted."

"We waited as long as possible!" Rory shrieked as she looked at her over-grown stomach. "Just call the wedding off!"

"Now, stop talking that non-sense." Esme ordered. "We've all worked hard on this, so you're going through with it. Alice is a wonderful seamstress; you won't even know she's done anything."

Rory finally gave in and, after Alice took Rory's new measurements, all she had to do was sit there and wait. Finally Alice returned and, sure enough, you couldn't tell that anything had happened. They got Rory into her dress and waited to descend the stairs.

"Are my parents here?" Rory asked, a hint of hope in her voice.

"We haven't seen them." Renesme answered sadly. "I'm sorry, Rory. I know how much you wanted them to be here..."

"No worries." Rory faked a smile. "I'll just keep truckin'."

Finally, it was time for Rory to make her way to her love. Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Bella and Renesme, who were Rory's bridesmaids, went ahead of her, and when it was Rory's turn, Carlisle took her arm.

"What are you doing?" Rory looked at him in surprise.

"Well, I figured that since you don't have a father here to give you away, I'll step in...I've always wanted to do this."

Rory smiled at him as they appeared at the top of the stairs. The friends that they had invited-which mostly consisted of friends of the Cullens and Embry-gasped when they saw her. As the music played, Rory slowly made her way down to the stairs, and finally, she was on the final stretch towards Embry.

He was the only person Rory noticed. Embry stood there in a tuxedo-which surprised Rory; she didn't think he'd actually agree to that-and he looked angelic to her. A wide grin spread across her face when Embry took her hand.

"We are gathered here today..."

"Congratulations!" Renesme shrieked after Rory and Embry arrived at the reception. They had taken a long drive that covered a majority of Forks, and most of La Push before they arrived at Embry's house for the reception.

"Thank you." Rory kissed her friend on both cheeks. "I appreciate all of the hard work you've done for me."

"Oh, please." Renesme smirked. "Putting up with Alice was the hardest part."

"Hey!" Alice shouted.

"Okay, I need the bride and groom over here to take a picture of you two cutting the cake." Carlisle announced. After that was done, and everyone was changed out of their formalwear, the group moved towards the beach where they would eat.

"Aurora?" A familiar voice said from behind her.

Rory turned around to see her father standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"Let's just say that Edward can be a very persuasive person." Nicholas sighed. "He told your mother and I that we would regret missing out on this once in a lifetime opportunity...he was right."

"But you've went almost a year without talking to me." Rory crossed her arms. "Why should you care now?"

"I'm sorry, Rory." Nicholas went to hug his daughter, but she pulled back.

"We understand that you didn't kill your boyfriend on purpose." Rory's mother showed up what appeared to be out of nowhere. "Please forgive us for being stupid, Rory?"

Rory thought about it for a moment. They had been pretty cruel to her before she left, but on the other hand, they _were_ her parents.

"How could I not?" She grinned at her parents before she hugged them both. "Did you see the ceremony?"

"We saw every bit of it." Nicholas smiled. "We walked in right as the blonde was going down the stairs."

Her parents went to sit by the fire while Embry pulled Bella further down the beach.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Call?" He asked her.

"It feels right." Rory replied as she kissed him. "My parents are here."

"I know." He pulled away. Rory gave him a look and he grinned. "What? I can't possibly kiss you while we talk about your parents."

Rory punched his arm and laughed as he pretended to be hurt. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Three Months Later.**

"I'm going to have this thing right now!" Rory screamed. "Embry, hurry!"

They had been in the middle of grocery shopping when Rory's water broke. They left their cart in the isle and rushed out to the car. On the way to the Cullens they almost got into an accident because Rory grabbed a hold of Embry's arm as another contraction shook her body.

"Drive faster!" She ordered. Finally, they arrived at the Cullens.

Rory was asleep for almost two days after she had the baby. Finally, when she woke up, Carlisle took the baby in to see its mother.

"Congratulations," Carlisle smiled at Rory and Embry. "It's a boy."

Rory's eyes welled up with tears as the bundle was placed in her arms. He had Embry's dark hair, but Rory's pale skin. He opened his eyes and revealed that they were a bright green.

"Green?" Rory asked. "Shouldn't they be brown because both of ours are?"

"Not necessarily." Carlisle shook his head. "I'm not sure about him...we've never had this happen before. Do we have a name?"

Embry studied Rory's face and at the simultaneously they said: "Shane Marshall."

Carlisle nodded and wrote down the name. "This is the birth certificate. Put it in a safe place."

Rory looked at Embry as Carlisle left the room. "He's beautiful."

"He looks like you." Embry grinned widely as e bent over and kissed Rory softly on the lips.

* * *

Rory had finally gotten a chance to go outside since Shane was born. It was nearly night time when Embry walked up on her.

"Enjoying the great outdoors?" He joked. She nodded her head and smiled when he sat down next to her.

Rory sat there, under the twilight sky and kissed her husband knowing that everything would be okay as long as she had Embry by her side.


End file.
